This application is copending with my other applications entitled "Drive System for a Track Type Vehicle" and "Drive Wheel Assembly".
The present invention relates generally to an idler wheel assembly, and more specifically to an idler wheel assembly for use with an endless belt which includes a resilient tire and a rim. The resilient tire includes a central rib, at least one guide groove, and at least one load bearing surface. The rim includes means for releasably securing the tire thereto and means for attachment of the idler wheel assembly to an axle.
There have been numerous proposals and various constructions of idler wheels used with endless track vehicles and endless belt conveyors. The most common type of idler wheel is one which is positioned between sprockets defining the ends of an endless belt arrangement. This type of idler wheel is normally not concerned with lateral displacement of the belt relative thereto because of the control exercised by the drive sprockets and the idler sprockets. More recently there have been idler wheels which have a particular configuration for conforming to and use with a track of a particular configuration. An example of such an idler wheel, depicted in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,054, shows an idler wheel which includes a large groove generally centered around the circumference of the wheel for cooperation with a ridge on the inside of an endless track. The alignment of an idler wheel of this type of arrangement with the endless track, as long as the endless track is properly tensioned therearound, results because of the engagement of the sides of the groove with the sides of the raised ridge on the inside of the endless track. Another example of a known idler wheel configuration, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,956, shows idler wheels 14 and forward end track rollers 24 with elastomeric surfaces. Yet another example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,714, includes a plurality of tread supporting wheels 64 and 80 cooperating with a drive sprocket and rails 200 for guiding of an endless belt. And yet another idler wheel arrangement, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,728, cooperates with an endless track which has protrusions 27, and a similar arrangement, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,862, incorporates idler wheels 35. Clearly, as will become more apparent after an understanding of the instant invention, none of the prior art idler wheels anticipate the idler wheel assembly as taught by the instant invention.